Talk:Hugh
Featured Article * Hugh. About all the info whe have on him, very well structured, with enough pictures. Perfect! -- Redge | ''Talk'' 10:49, 2 Nov 2004 (CET) ** Seconded. --BlueMars 17:27, Nov 3, 2004 (CET)\\ ** Support. -- SmokeDetector47 08:56, 5 Nov 2004 (CET) ** Seconded. Ottens 19:20, 8 Nov 2004 (CET) Removed info I removed the following for obvious reasons. If anyone wishes to translate it, it can be put back. --From Andoria with Love 05:53, 12 May 2006 (UTC) :Der Name "Hugh" ist ein Wortspiel aus dem Gleichklang zwischen dem englischen Wort für "du" (you) und dem Männernamen "Hugh". In der ursprünglichen deutschen Fernsehfassung wurde dieses Wortspiel nur teilweise umgesetzt, so nannte man den Borg konsequent "Du". In den Wiederholungen, sowie in der DVD-Fassung wurde allerdings wieder "Hugh" gesagt. Error in Background Information The third point of Background Information states the following: * It is interesting to note that in the Voyager episode, , the Hansens beam a Borg onto the ''Raven'' whose designation is also "Third of Five". However, in that episode Erin Hansen clearly refers to the drone as having previously been designated Three of Five. I suggest a change to something along the lines of the following: * It is interesting to note that in the Voyager episode, , the Hansens beam a Borg onto the ''Raven'' who had previously carried the designation Three of Five; the cardinal equivalent of Third of Five. The spelling of "Hugh" I personally got the impression that his name was spelled "Hue". I don't have anything to base this on, but I think it needs a reference. (Unless it's just me who dosen't understand English grammar. I'm fully open to the possibility)Thomsons Gazelle (talk) 14:51, November 6, 2012 (UTC) :It's spelled "Hugh" in . 31dot (talk) 15:01, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I'll add it as soon as I learn to to add references.Thomsons Gazelle (talk) 17:34, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Name and rank equivalent During one of the episodes of Voyager, Seven of Nine told a crewman that the designation was based on their rank in that section of the ship, So third or three of five would probably be equivalent to lt. commander which if you think about it would be the same as Seven's designation. :I think she meant that the numbers she was assigning was equivalent to a rank in its own system; not that it was equivalent to a Starfleet rank, so any comparison is speculation. I'm not really seeing what that has to do with changing this article, though. 31dot (talk) 12:59, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Article title Perhaps the name of the article should include "Three of Five," e.g. Three of Five/Hugh, and have the two seperate names redirect to it? He used both names at different times. Just sayin'. Leonard James Akaar (talk) 04:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) :When a character's name has changed, we usually go with the most recent one (Keiko O'Brien, not Keiko Ishikawa; Seven of Nine, not Annika Hansen). We also might go with one that is more prominent (Kurn, while Rodek only deals with his new identity there). In this case, both of those criteria would be Hugh. 31dot (talk) 10:42, July 25, 2013 (UTC) ::And even if that didn't apply here, it would still be better to choose one name randomly and use the other as a redirect than to have an article title that is neither one nor the other. --Cid Highwind (talk) 11:19, July 25, 2013 (UTC)